In various applications, it may be desirable to have a packaging material which protects the package contents from moisture and/or which is recloseable after the package is initially opened. For example, in the packaging of paper products comprising stacks of sheets or reams (e.g., 500 sheets), ream wrappers have been wrapped around the paper and the user must either tear the wrap or break the seal at the ends of the reams to open the ream wrap. Such a design makes access to the paper difficult and does not allow the ream wrap to be reclosed to protect any unused portion of paper for storage.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple packaging article that will protect the contents of the package from the outside environment and which is recloseable.